Kang Daniel
Perfil *'Nombre: '다니엘 / Daniel *'Nombre completo:' 강 다니엘 / Kang Daniel * Apodos: Harry Pote, Peach, God Daniel, King Daniel, National Treasure, Kang Choding, Niel *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yeongdo-gu, Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Relación sentimental:' Ji Hyo *'Agencia:' KONNECT Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Sony Music Korea Programas de TV *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) Invitado especial junto a So Mi. *It's Dangerous Beyond The Blankets (MBC, 2018) *Living Together in Empty Room (MBC, 2018) *Running Man (SBS, 2017) *Master Key (SBS, 2017) *Hello Counselor (SBS, 2017) *One night (SBS, 2017, ''Ep. 32) *The return of Superman (KBS, 2017) *Let's Eat Dinner Together (JTBC, 2017) *Happy Together (KBS, 2017) *It's Dangerous Beyond The Blankets (MBC, 2017) *PRODUCE 101 (Temporada 2) (Mnet, 2017) Programas de Radio * Kang Daniel Show (Naver NOW, 2019) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Anuncios *'2019:' Samsung Galaxy Note 10, special edition "Aura Red" (para KT) *'2019:' Cartier *'2019:' Louis Vuitton Twist Bag *'2018: '''Chanel Jewelry *'2017: Bokuk *'''2017: Hite Beer Extra Cold *'2017:' LAP Korea *'2017:' The Spring Home *'2017:' Think Nature (Gel y loción corporal) *'2017:' Hite Beer Extra Cold (junto a Ji Sung, Seong Wu, Min Hyun, Jae Hwan y Sung Woon) Videos Musicales * DAVICHI - Days Without You (2018) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' WANNA ONE (2017-2018) **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. **'Ex-Sub-Unidad:' Triple Position (2018) *'Debut como Solista: 25 de Julio 2019. *'Educación: ' **Hyeon Junior High School (Graduado) **Pneil Arts High School (Departamento de Danza Moderna) *'''Hobbies: Hacer skate, bailar, rapear, cantar, jugar a videojuegos, andar, comprar ropa y cosas lindas, pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros de Wanna One, leer mangas y dormir. *'Especialidades:' B-boying *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna) Inglés (intermedio). *'Lema:' "Mostraré la masculinidad y la diversión del hombre de Busan". *'Periodo de trainee:' 2 años. *'Fanclub:' DANITY, una palabra que combina “Daniel” e “-ity” para significar que cada momento que Kang Daniel y sus fans pasen juntos sea especial. Tal como “-ity” es un sufijo en inglés que puede ser añadido a muchas palabras, “Danity” significa que no hay límites para los recuerdos que Kang Daniel y sus fans crearán juntos. *Su nombre de nacimiento es Kang Eui Geon (강의건), decidió cambiar su nombre original ya que a las personas les resultaba difícil pronunciar "'Eui"', menciono que incluso su padre tenía problemas al decir su nombre. Estudió en Canadá y ahí cambió oficialmente su nombre a Daniel. *En los años que hizo B-Boy consiguió un nombre artístico el cual era "FLAC". * Participo junto a Jimin (BTS) y Park Woo Jin en una competición de baile llamada “Busan City Kids” organizada por Just Dance en 2011. *En la escuela secundaria, fue al departamento de artes y se especializó en danza contemporánea, actualmente se especializa en Danza moderna. Ganó varias competencias de B-Boying. *Participó en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101 donde obtuvo el primer lugar en el ranking final con 1,578,837 votos, gracias a esto es el centro en el Grupo Proyecto. *Creó la coreografía de "Hands on me" para el ultimo episodio de PRODUCE 101. *Su fancafe anunció que donó 2,5 millones de won a la Organización Coreana para la Protección de Gatos (rescata gatos callejeros y les da tratamiento médico). *Dijo que él nunca pensó que quedaría en el TOP11 y que su meta era llegar al TOP35 para poder hacer el concierto especial de PRODUCE 101. *Es la primera celebridad masculina después de 14 años en ser portada de la revista Instyle, en la edición de octubre de moda Celeb’s Pick 2017. *Sufre de bruxismo, por lo que debe dormir con un aparato en su boca que impida que rozen sus dientes constantemente. *Tomó el primer lugar como “Estrella en ascenso” en los premios Fashionista Awards 2017 publicados en la revista de moda Celeb’s Pick. *Varios medios y revistas, entre ellas la revista CéCi Magazine en la Edición Diciembre, lo nombraron como la segunda persona mas importante y que mas movió a Corea el 2017. Solo superado por el presidente. *Fue elegido como "la personalidad del año 2017" por la revista WomanDong-A. *El oficial semanal de la revista Chosun dijo que la portada en la que Daniel poso registró el mayor volumen de ventas desde que se unió a la compañía. *Varios artículos han hablado del impacto económico que Daniel ha causado en la sociedad coreana. Según los mismo medios publicitarios afecta la economía de Corea como un todo y este ha llegado a ser una gran estrella como lo son Lee Min Ho y Kim Soo Hyun. *El 7 de Diciembre del 2017 insistió en hacer una pequeña presentación en el concierto de WANNA ONE, a pesar de presentar fuertes molestias físicas. Aprovecho para saludar a los asistentes y pedirles disculpas por lo sucedido. *El 3 de enero fue incluido en el registro oficial de Récord Guinness, con el tiempo más corto a nivel mundial en ganar un millón de seguidores en Instagram con 11 horas 36 min, superando al Papa Francisco quien tenía el récord anterior. *El 21 de marzo de 2019 su representante legal, Yulchon LLC, anunció que el artista ha solicitado la suspensión de su contrato exclusivo con LM Entertainment. El abogado de Yulchon, Yeom Yong Pyo, reveló que la agencia firmó contratos comerciales conjuntos que venden los derechos exclusivos del contrato a terceros sin el consentimiento previo de Kang Daniel. *El 10 de mayo de 2019 su representante legal, Yulchon LLC, lanzó un comunicado diciendo que la Corte del Distrito de Seúl aceptó la petición de suspender el contrato exclusivo de Daniel con LM Entertainment, lo cual le permite seguir promocionando como celebridad y LM Entertainment tiene prohibido interferir en sus actividades. *El 10 de junio de 2019 reveló que ha establecido KONNECT Entertainment para manejar sus actividades individuales. Él realizará su debut una vez su compañía obtenga los derechos. Por otra parte reveló que está participando en la composición de nueva música en preparación para su debut. *El 12 de junio de 2019, Konnect Entertainment anuncia que Kang Daniel oficialmente ha sido nombrado Embajador honorario para las relaciones públicas de Busan, su ciudad natal, luego se haber ganado la encuesta realizada entre los ciudadanos de Busan en abril del mismo año, superando a importantes celebridades. La ceremonia de nombramiento fue el 09 de julio de 2019, en la cual el Alcalde de Busan Oh Keo Don lo presenta como el nuevo embajador de la ciudad. Ese mismo día, además fue el encargado de hacer el primer lanzamiento en el match de béisbol entre Lotte Giants, cuadro representante de Busan y los NC Dinos, en el Sajik Baseball Stadium. *El 5 de agosto de 2019 se confirmó que tiene una relación con la integrante de Twice, Ji Hyo. *El 4 de diciembre se dió a conocer que tomará un descanso de sus actividades debido a problemas de salud: "Hola, somos KONNECT Entertainment. A continuación se muestra nuestra declaración oficial sobre nuestro artista Kang Daniel. A partir de la primera mitad del año, Kang Daniel visitó el hospital después de experimentar problemas de salud debido a un sistema inmunitario débil y ansiedad psicológica. Después de un examen detallado, fue diagnosticado con depresión y trastorno de pánico. Después de esto, ha seguido centrándose en el tratamiento a través de la psicoterapia y la medicación. Aunque Kang Daniel hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en tierra y no vacilar en un entorno en constante cambio a pesar de su estado, recientemente expresó síntomas más graves de ansiedad. Por lo tanto, llegamos a la conclusión de que el descanso y la estabilidad suficientes son la máxima prioridad para la salud y seguridad del artista. Cancelamos la pregrabación para "Show Champion" de MBC Music que estaba programada para hoy (4 de diciembre) por la mañana, y no le es posible llevar a cabo sus próximas actividades normalmente. La verdad es que es difícil continuar con las promociones de su sencillo digital " Touchin " en esta situación. Nos disculpamos profundamente con los fanáticos, las estaciones de radiodifusión, los medios de comunicación y todo el resto del personal relacionado por preocuparse por esta repentina noticia. Tomaremos todas las medidas posibles para que Kang Daniel recupere su salud, y una vez más tendremos en cuenta la responsabilidad dada a una agencia para proteger a su artista. Además, le pedimos que se abstenga de hacer especulaciones y causar malentendidos con respecto a la salud y las actividades futuras de Daniel. Prepararemos una manera de mantenerlo informado sobre el proceso de su recuperación. Una vez más, nos disculpamos por traer noticias desafortunadas y le pedimos que apoye a Kang Daniel hasta que pueda regresar sanamente. Gracias". Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Personal *Twitter personal Galería Kang Daniel-Color On Me.jpg Kang Daniel02.jpeg Videografía 강다니엘(KANG DANIEL) - 뭐해(What are you up to) M V| What are you up to 뮤플리 스페셜 강다니엘(KANG DANIEL) - 뭐해(What are you up to) Dance Performance 4K|What are you up to (Dance ver.) 뮤플리 스페셜 강다니엘(KANG DANIEL) - I HOPE Dance Performance 4K|I Hope (Dance ver.) 강다니엘 (KANGDANIEL) DIGITAL SINGLE - TOUCHIN' M V| Touchin' Categoría:KONNECT Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019